happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Take Scare of It
Take Scare of It is a season 113 episode of HTFF. Plot Billy-Bob is trying to scare all the crows from his farm in the nighttime before calling someone. Stamp later appears in front of his house with a big packaging. Billy opens it and slightly freaks out by the creepy scarecrow but seems don't mind it as long he scares the crows away. He later then put the scarecrow at his farm, which also at the side of the main road. Billy is satisfied with it before walks back into his house. Stamp is forgot about something and trying to drives back to Billy-Bob's house. He later freaked out by the scarecrow and also distracted by it, causing him lost his focus on the road and crashes into it. Billy-Bob heard the crash and sees what's happened. Stamp's truck crashed at his farm and found his scarecrow inside the van, being oblivious of Stamp's corpse at the scarecrow. Billy puts back the scarecrow before heard someone at the main door of his house. He remembers it's a Halloween night and trying to find some candies or foods to give. Spot is waiting for someone to opens the door while Mew checking the surroundings. Mew sees the scarecrow and decided to runs away screaming, in the same time bumps into Spot that causing him to falls into the wooden fence, impales him. Billy-Bob opens the door and found no one in his sight, not seeing dying Spot nearby before closes his door back. Mew still runs until she stumbles into Angie, causing both of them falls and Mew trips over Angie's sphere. Mew trying to get up and realize she suddenly in front of the scarecrow and trying to run away again, but Stamp's intestine caught her leg while she trying to run. Billy-Bob opens the door again as he hears the screaming outside and then sees his scarecrow is no longer there. Mew still runs with the scarecrow "chasing" her from behind and finding some help but some other cowards immediately runs away when they see the scarecrow. Billy-Bob sees this from afar but in the same time trying to deal with the crows in his farm. Frilly appears at the sidewalk and wanted to help Mew out by knocks the scarecrow away with his club but hit Mew's head off instead. The scarecrow anyway lands and crushes Frilly into the road. Walter inside his truck sees and shocked by the scarecrow with bunch of corpses, causing him to lost control of his truck and also knocks the scarecrow away before crashes and explodes into the gas station. Leif is seen trying to help Angie to get up while Angie sees something flying behind Leif. The scarecrow impales into the back of Leif and Angie decided to runs away to not make thing worse. Leif is screaming in pain with the scarecrow stuck with his spine before gets run over by Jauz's car. Jauz sees and smells the blood which triggers his carnivorous side, attacks and mauls Handy next to him. Byte trying to control the car but he's too small to handle it, causing the car crashes into Stamp's van. Billy-Bob sees the crash next to him and somehow only takes his scarecrow back, with more gory this time. As he trying to get back to his house, Jauz is still alive and immediately attacks Billy before he could runs away. Jauz finally knocked down by a random tire from the gas station. Byte also revealed still alive and trying to drags unconscious Jauz away from the gory scarecrow, ends the episode. Moral "Don’t be scared. Don’t let them see." Deaths *Stamp crashed into the scarecrow. *Spot is impaled through the fence. *Mew is beheaded by Frilly's club. *Frilly is crushed by the scarecrow. *Walter died inside the explosion. *Leif get ran over by Jauz's car. *Handy is mauled and eaten by Jauz. *Billy-Bob is ripped apart by Jauz. Injuries *Spot having his chest impaled through the fence before slowly dying. *Leif's back is impaled by the scarecrow. *Jauz's head hit by a tire. Trivia *The title is a pun of "take care of it". *Oscar, Flaky and Durian are the cowards who run away from Mew. *The scarecrow is resembles Lumpy's scarecrow from "Aw, Shucks!" but with normal head and bloodier. *This marks Billy-Bob's first death. Category:Season 113 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween